


Verburyc

by calamityqueen



Series: The Kings and Their Queen [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Affair/Cheating, Affairs, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ballroom Dancing, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cheating, Clone Wars Season 5 Episode 16: The Lawless, Courting Rituals, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Failing relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I am soft for Gar Saxon send tweet, I mean technically yeah, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Mandalorian Courting Practices, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of Darth Maul/Reader/Savage Opress, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Smut, Soft Dom! Gar Saxon, The Kings and Their Queen Alternate Universe, big strong supercomando only soft for his queen, cheating i guess, overhearing masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: In Mando'a, "Verburyc" means "Loyal;" Gar Saxon intends to display his undying loyalty--and love-- to his Queen. An Alternate Universe story for "The Kings and Their Queen."
Relationships: Darth Maul & Gar Saxon, Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Reader, Darth Maul/Savage Opress/Reader, Gar Saxon/Original Female Character(s), Gar Saxon/Reader, Reader & Original Character
Series: The Kings and Their Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050284
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So for context: "The Kings and Their Queen" as a story takes place in an AU where Palpatine isn't a bitch and leaves Maul and Savage be. But this story takes place in a universe that has canon events. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Everything up until "Rut" is canon in this AU.

_Today was the day,_ you had thought when one of Maul’s soldiers reported the presence of his enemy, his nemesis, the Jedi Kenobi. You had only seen him twice in your time with Maul and Savage, but when Maul had told you what happened, why his legs were gone, how he should have died, but lived by his rage, how he had gone _mad_. You had seen the Jedi’s skill first hand, how he _sliced off_ Savage’s arm. You didn’t know this _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ that well, but you saw first hand how he hurt your lovers, and your hatred for him burned as bright as Maul’s hatred for him. 

Maul had allowed the Duchess to think she could escape, so she could send a distress call to her Jedi lover before being recaptured. Kenobi had come alone, attempting to sneak in by disguising himself as one of Maul’s Soldiers. While he was attempting to free Satine, he was captured. Now, you sat atop an arm of your lover’s throne, Savage standing nearby. The Duchess was bound by the foot of her former throne, all of her high-and-mighty demeanor gone. Maul’s Mandalorian puppet ruler, Almec, stood across from Savage, and two of Maul’s soldiers stood in front of the dias as guards. Two soldiers brought in Kenobi, still wearing the stolen Death Watch armor, and presented him to the throne. His steel-grey eyes seem to be constantly analyzing the area, to find a way to free himself and Satine and escape.

_That wouldn’t be happening today_

“Your noble flaw is a weakness,” Maul began, his golden eyes looking down on Kenobi with an air of superiority, of _victory_ , “shared by you and your Duchess,” Maul raised his hand, and Satine rose from the floor, clawing at her throat; he was choking her with the force. Kenobi surged forward, but was held back by his Death Watch escorts. A pulse of arousal shot through you, and you could hear a subtle growl come from Savage, and you shivered. 

“You should have chosen the dark side, Master Jedi,” Maul growls as he stands, walking down the steps of the throne slowly, Satine still hovering in the air behind him, gasping for breath helplessly. “Your emotions betray you; your fear, and yes,” Maul grinned wickedly, “your _anger_ , let your _anger_ deepen.” He was taunting the Jedi now, daring him to give into the darkness, and a small smile grew on your face, seeing your lover get his revenge; to torture Kenobi and break his mind, just as Kenobi had done to him when he cut his legs and made him fall down a power shaft on Naboo. 

“Don’t listen to him, Obi--” the Duchess choked out, her blue eyes wide in fear. You rolled your eyes, _how pathetic_. Savage growled at her to be quiet, stepping up to stand behind his brother. You stayed where you were, perched on the arm of the throne, watching the events unfolding with intrigue. Maul had told you his plan for the Duchess, and you wanted to see if the Jedi would stop him, submit to his anger, or if he would let the planned events unfold. 

“You can kill me,” Obi-Wan spoke looking down, “but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side,” he glared up at Maul, “Only the _weak_ embrace it.” He surged forward again, only to be held back one again by the Death Watch soldiers on either side of him. Your hand subtly shifted to the blaster on your waist, just in case the Jedi tried anything funny. 

“It is more powerful than you know,” Maul rumbled, looking up at Satine before turning his head to look at Kenobi.

“And those who oppose it are more powerful than you’ll ever be,” Kenobi declared, staring up at Maul defiantly. You growled lowly under your breath, the grip on your blaster tightening. Your lovers were the most powerful men you have ever known, and despite this Jedi being “known” for his strategy, he truly couldn’t read a room to save his life. Taunting Maul was not going to save his lover from the Sith Lord’s wrath. 

“I know where you’re from,” Kenobi’s gaze softened, as if trying to soothe the rage burning inside Maul, “I’ve been to your village. I know the decision to join the Dark Side wasn’t yours. The Night Sisters made it for y--” 

“SILENCE!” Maul barked, and even you jumped a bit, “You think you know ME?!” 

“It was _I_ who languished for _years_ thinking of nothing but _you_ , nothing but this moment,” he stalked down the steps, moving closer to Kenobi, gesticulating with the hand holding the Darksaber. The other gloved hand pointed back at Satine. “And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us,” he growled. “I never planned on killing you, but I will make you _share my pain, Kenobi._ ” 

Maul rose his hand once again, the invisible force holding up Satine seemingly tightening, her clawing becoming more desperate at her throat. Kenobi tried to move to save her, but the soldiers hit him with their blasters, knocking him down on his knees. Maul ignited the darksaber, grinning maliciously as he pulled the Duchess forward, impaling her on Mandalore’s symbol of power, her arm outstretched to the Jedi. Maul dropped the Duchess from his hold, and Kenobi rushed forward, cradling her dying body in his arms. It was a touching scene, if you didn’t despise Kenobi for everything he did to your loves. 

With a powerful stride, Maul returned to the throne, taking his seat. You gasped as he pulled you into his lap, the hand he used to choke Satine gently cupping your cheek as he hungrily pressed his lips to yours. His hand fell to your waist as Savage approached, leaning down to give you the same affection Maul had for the briefest of moments while the Duchess died in the Jedi’s arms. “Do we kill him now, brother?” Savage asked as he pulled back from your lips, moving to resume his position beside the throne. 

“No,” Maul smirked, gently squeezing your waist, “Imprison him below, let him _drown_ in his misery. Take him to his cell to _rot_.”

The Death Watch soldiers dragged him away, down to the prison below the palace. Maul was smug, and rightfully so, finally seeing the man who brought him so much pain be tortured emotionally by his hand. His fingers gently stroked your waist, a tiny show of affection that made your heart stutter. 

Maul tensed suddenly, his movements halting. You didn’t have the force, but you certainly knew something was wrong. Savage seemed to sense whatever it was too, turning to look at his brother. 

“Maul…?” You whispered, looking at him worriedly. 

“He’s coming,” Maul whispered, all sense of pride gone. There was fear in his voice, and it broke your heart. 

“You need to go,” Maul said with finality, lifting you off his lap, “It’s not safe for you here.” As he spoke, a group of Death Watch soldiers, headed by Gar Saxon, burst into the room. 

“The Jedi has escaped, with Bo-Katan’s assistance,” Gar reported, standing at attention and Maul growled. 

“Let him,” he hissed, “ _Kenobi_ is the least of my concern right now.” Maul turned sharply to you, “There is a safehouse I created for this specific situation. You will go there and wait until we declare it safe.” 

“Maul, I am not a maiden in need of protecting, _you know this_ ,” you argued, taking his hand, “I know how to fight, let me help--” 

“No, Y/n,” Maul growled, “You cannot fight him, he would kill you in a matter of moments,” he took both of your hands, “he cannot know of your existence, you would not be safe,” he faltered, “Please, my love,” he whispered, “just do as I ask.”

You sigh, taking one of Maul’s hands and one of Savage’s, “Alright,” you say, “Be careful, stay alive, and come back to me, my loves.” 

You gave both of your lovers a kiss goodbye, your touch lingering. Maul turned to Saxon, golden eyes boring into the Mandalorian’s helmet, “Take her to the safe house. Protect her with your life.” Maul then said something too low for you to hear, and Saxon nodded, “Of course, my lord,” Gar then turned to his men, “Orphea, lead the squadron to a full assault on Kryze, get the traitors out of our city,” he ordered, then turned to you, extending his hand, “come with me, my lady, I will keep you safe,” he said, and your heart fluttered despite itself as you took it. 

You gave your lovers one last look as Saxon led you away from the throne room, and your heart clenched in your chest as you saw the fear and sadness in Maul’s eyes.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible happens, and Gar comforts his Queen.

Gar escorted you through the city to this mysterious “safe house” Maul had set up. Maul had never really discussed a plan with you if things did ever go south, but you had always assumed that Maul would trust you enough to fight alongside them. But this seemed different-- Maul looked absolutely terrified when he ordered his Mandalorian Supercomando to take you to safety, and Maul never looked afraid. His Master, the thought rang in your head, and your breathing stuttered. Maul had not often spoke of his former Master, Sidious, but he had confided in you and Savage one night after he woke up from a terrible night terror. The man, if you could even call him that, was cruel and unforgiving, who whipped Maul into being the perfect killing machine from such a young age, and tortured him if he so much as breathed wrong around him. You understood now, why he sent you away, but you feared for his life, and for Savage’s. You didn’t want to think about what would happen if you lost both of them. 

Gar’s hand holding yours as you sprinted through the backstreets of Sundari was perhaps the only thing that kept you grounded in your worried state. It was firm hold, but still possessed a gentleness that made your heart flutter. A part of you scolded yourself for reacting this way-- you loved Maul and Savage, and promised them multiple times that you were theirs and theirs alone. But another part of you swooned when the mandalorian’s grip would tighten slightly when you had made a sharp turn, and how he promised to protect you even though you could protect yourself just fine. 

Eventually, you stopped at a building that was on the far side of the city, away from the palace. Still keeping your hand in his, Gar typed in three access codes, and three different doors opened; one a regular front door, the other two military-grade blast doors. Saxon led you inside, it was a large building, one that definitely belonged to an upper-class clan at one point or another. 

“This is our “bunker” that was put together by Lord Maul in case any of our enemies overwhelmed the palace,” Gar explained, leading you to the elevator and pressing the button to go up, “He created a suite for you in the case of his “Master” making an appearance. Do you know anything about him?” 

“Not really,” you sighed, turning to Gar, your soft gaze piercing through his golden visor, and his heart fluttered, “All that Maul had told me is that he is a powerful Sith, more powerful than Maul himself, and he is very cruel.”

“I can see why he doesn’t want you to fight then,” he nodded, “We all know what a talented fighter you are, My Lady, but if this Sith is more powerful than Lord Maul, he is not one to be trifled with,” he smiled underneath his helmet, though you didn’t know, “I wouldn’t want to risk my cyar’ika when someone that dangerous is around.” The small smile you gave him at his comment made him blush despite himself. _Di’kut_ , he scolded himself, _this is not the time to be flirting with her. Besides, she is not yours, and never will be yours. Taylir gar buy’ce bat gar kov’nyn, verd_. 

The elevator door opened, and you were surprised at just how grand this suite was. It was quite large, and you sighed, knowing how Maul and Savage loved to lavish you with fine things. “The entire floor is yours, My Lady, with a sitting room, Dining area, Kitchen, ‘Fresher with a Sanistream, Sonic, and a Tub, and a Master Bedroom,” Gar listed, and your eyes widened at all the detail that was put into a _safehouse_. “Please tell me he at least paid the people that did all of this,” you said, and Gar couldn’t help but chuckle. “He did, My Lady, don’t worry,” Gar assured you, and you turned to him. 

It was at this moment Gar realized that he had been holding your hand the entire time. But you didn’t try to let go of his gloved hand; in fact, when you moved to stand in front of him, you took his other hand in yours, and you smiled so brightly Gar thought he would’ve been blinded had it not been for his helmet. “Thank you Gar, for taking me here and for always being there,” you whispered, “And please, you don’t need to be formal with me, at least not while Maul and Savage aren’t around. Just Y/n is fine.” 

Gar thought his heart would explode, “Of course, M-” he stopped himself, “Of course, Y/n,” he was smiling under his helmet when you giggled quietly, until he remembered that he couldn’t stay here with you-- he had soldiers to lead. He sighed, “I hate leaving you here, but I must--” 

“I know, Gar,” you interrupted him, squeezing his hands gently, “Go lead your soldiers, and stay alive, okay?” You squeezed his hands again before pulling away. 

Gar only nodded, “We will be regrouping here when the battle is done, and I will send two of my men to guard the doors here,” he said, and once you had nodded, the mandalorian turned away, walking back into the elevator and out on the streets of Sundari to lead his soldiers. 

»»————- ★ ————««  
It was difficult, being stuck in a room by yourself while battles raged on the other half of the city. You wished you could go out and fight, even just to help the commandos, but you know how Maul and Savage are-- especially since this Sidious is involved. So you look around the suite, an already impressive wardrobe in your closet, a very comfortable bed, big enough for three. The refresher was _huge_. The tub was incredibly large, and just in the brief moment you laid in it just to see, it was also very comfortable. The sonic and sanistream were also quite luxurious, and you smile, shaking your head. You loved when Maul and Savage treated you like a princess-- like a queen-- but sometimes they overdid it a bit. There was enough food in the Kitchen to last a few months, and you frowned, hoping that this wouldn’t take that long. 

After inspecting every nook and cranny of the suite, you noticed you began to pace, and you hoped that a relaxing shower and some comfortable sleep clothes would ease your nerves enough for you to take a nap. 

But before you could prepare for your shower, the elevator door opened and one of the soldiers ran in. She ripped off her helmet, holding it to her side— you recognized the woman as one of Gar’s Lieutenants and rushed over to her from where you were in the sitting room. Her face was ashen, her pulled up hair a bit wild from being in the helmet. Her deep eyes shone with sadness and worry. 

“Lieutenant, has something happened?” You asked, touching her shoulder gently. You had noticed your softer side had flourished during your time on Mandalore. 

The woman inhaled shakily, looking as if she was searching for the right words. “My Lady,” she said softly, “We are still fighting off Bo-Katan’s attack, and they appear to be retreating…” she trailed off, again trying to find her words. You waited patiently for her to continue. 

“My Lady…” she looked you directly in the eyes, worry and sadness still shining through, “In front of the palace… We saw on our way here…” she inhaled sharply again, swallowing drily before continuing, “There was a fight, long done by the time we passed… Lord Maul was nowhere to be seen— his lightsaber and the darksaber on the ground… And… _My Lady_ …” she touched your hand, “ _Lord Savage is dead_ , a pair of…” 

You couldn’t hear the rest of her tale, your eyes wide, tears beginning to brim in them. Your ears were ringing violently, a choked sob escaping your lips as you collapsed on the ground. You could vaguely hear the woman shout out to you, just barely catching you as you crumbled. You felt one of her hands leave you, then more shouting, but you couldn’t understand the jumble of words while your ears just kept ringing. Savage is dead. _Dead_. And Maul, _maker_ , what happened to him? Had his master defeated him and captured him for whatever punishment he saw fit? 

You felt another set of hands touch you, checking your pulse, feeling your forehead. Their words were garbled, and you couldn’t care enough to even try to understand what they were saying. You felt your body being lifted, carried, and then felt the fabric of the bed. But the divine softness you had felt wasn’t there; you felt nothing. The numbing sensation quickly spread, through your whole body, and even into your heart. You heard yourself sob, the ringing in your ears finally ceasing. 

_“My Lady, can you hear me?”_ The Lieutenant’s voice was a booming earthquake in your head. 

You had tried to respond with “yes,” but all that came out was a sob, so you opted to just nod your head. 

“Thank the stars,” another voice said, “Can you breathe with us, My Lady? We can’t have you having a panic on us, okay? Can you do that?” 

You had tried to open your eyes, but they were too glossy to see very well, so you kept your eyes closed and nodded again. They took your hands and placed your palms over their hearts. They guided you to calming your breathing, taking slow and even breaths. They reassured you even when you hiccuped out a sob, cooing and stroking your hair to relax you. Soon enough, your senses came back to you, and your eyes opened, the remnants of your tears trickling down your cheeks. 

“Th-thank you,” you stuttered out, your voice hoarse, “I-I’m so s-sorry I-“ 

“My Lady,” the Lieutenant interrupted, “there is nothing to apologize for. They… were your lovers,” she said carefully, eyeing you worriedly, “anyone would react like that, especially losing them so suddenly.” 

“We brought some water and some buttered bread for you on the nightstand,” your other guardian spoke softly, their helmet still on their head, “Why don’t you eat some and rest. I’ll leave this com on the table, and you can contact Mish’a or I if you need us.” 

“O-okay,” you nodded, swallowing harshly, “Thank you, again.” Mish'a smiled at you, and the other nodded their head, bidding you a good night before quietly exiting the room. You stared at the door for a few moments, then looked over at the nightstand. Taking the glass of water, you imbibed it slowly, your dry throat thanking you for the nourishment. But when you looked at the bread, your stomach twisted painfully, bile rising in your throat at the mere thought of eating. You sighed, turning away from the nightstand and smashing your head into the pillow, hoping that a peaceful sleep will claim you. 

»»————- ★ ————««

Entering the safehouse, Gar sighed heavily, taking off his helmet and running a gloved hand through his sweat-slicked hair. It had been nearly two days worth of fighting, but they had finally chased Kryze’s forces from Sundari. Lieutenant Keth had comed him, told him that Maul was gone, and Savage had two burn marks in his abdomen, likely from lightsabers. He had sent some of his best to get his body, and keep it somewhere safe, and Gar wondered if you knew of Zabrak or Sith funeral rites. He also had them retrieve the Darksaber and both Maul and Savage’s lightsabers. He told a squadron to scan the city to possibly find Maul’s body, but nothing had been found. 

Gar was about to take the elevator to the officer’s floor, when Lieutenant Mish’a Keth rushed out, nearly running into him. “Commander!” she gasped, sighing in relief, “Thank the stars you’re back.”

“What’s happened?” he demanded, eyebrows raised, “How is Lady Y/n?”

She shook her head, “She isn’t doing well, sir. She’s drinking water, thankfully, but she refuses to eat.” Mish’a glances back at the elevator, then she continues on, quieter, “She’s been asking for you, Gar. When she’s not sleeping or sobbing, she’s asking about you, if you’re okay, if the fighting will be over soon,” the Lieutenant frowned up at him, “You should see her, maybe try to get her to eat something.” 

Gar inhaled shakily, his heart pounding so loud he could’ve sworn Mish’a heard it. “I-I need to shower first, I’m not in a good state to--” 

“I don’t think she’ll care, Gar,” Mish’a interrupted, smiling softly, “She’s an ex-bounty hunter, who’s spent her time with two ferocious Zabrak Sith Lords, I don’t think post-battle sweat is gonna make her upset. Who knows, maybe she’ll like it,” she grinned wickedly, winking playfully at him. His childhood friend knew too well how he felt about you, and he sighed, defeated. 

“Alright, but if she complains I’m demoting you,” Saxon grumbled, and Mish’a only laughed, slapping him on his armored back. He entered the elevator, pressed the button to your floor, and prayed to his ancestors that he wasn’t making a mistake. 

When he entered the suite, Gar could distinctly hear your sobs from all the way in the bedroom, and his heart broke. He saw the other soldier he had sent to protect you, head battle-medic Freyath Valhal, standing outside of your door, trying to talk to you. 

“Please, My Lady,” they begged, “at least let me in to make sure you aren’t falling ill, please.” Freyath turned sharply when they heard Gar enter, and a sigh of relief filtered through their vocoder as a whimpered “leave me be,” came from your side of the door. 

“Thank the stars you’re here, Saxon,” the medic speedly walked over to him, “She won’t let Mish’a or I help her, and she hasn’t eaten in almost three days,” they fold their arms across their chest as they continue, “she keeps asking for you too. Did anything happen between you two when you brought her here?” 

“No!” Gar said quickly, and he could feel Freyath the skeptical look Freyath was giving him through their helmet. He scowled at them, refusing to admit to something that didn’t happen. He held your hand, that’s all, nothing else. 

“If you insist,” the medic shrugged, “Go try talking to her, and if she lets you in, bring her that water and bread on the counter.” Gar nodded, walking over to the door to knock. 

He took a steady breath, and rapped his hand on the door, “Y/n, it’s Gar--”

“Gar?” it sounded like you were holding back a sob.

“Yes cyar’ika, it’s me,” he replied, and he felt Freyath’s stare burning through him, their eyebrows likely raised in surprise at the tender usage of such a word. “May I come in, please?” 

He heard another sob that almost sounded like a yes, and both Saxon and Valhal heard the _shink_ of the door unlocking. Freyath huffed, likely smirking at him. “I’ll leave you two alone,” they jerked their head to the counter before turning around and walking to the elevator, leaving Gar alone with you. 

Listening to the medic’s instructions, he grabbed the bread and water before opening the door. The room was completely dark, and Gar could hardly discern you from the comforter. He saw your head peak up, and in the faint light from the hallway, he saw the shimmer of tears in your eyes. He carefully set down the refreshments on the nightstand. “I’m not going to force you to eat or drink,” Gar whispered, not wanting to upset you, “only when you’re ready, okay?” He heard you breathe heavily, then wiggling your way to the side of the bed where Saxon was standing. 

“You’re okay…” you whimpered, reaching out for him and Gar immediately pulled you in for a hug, letting you sob into his chestplate. He took off his gloves and threw them somewhere in the dark room. Gar shushed you, rubbing his large hands soothingly up and down your back while you let out your emotions. “I’m okay, I promise. I’m okay,” he whispered, soothing you and soon enough, your breathing evened out. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled into his beskar, “I’m sure Mish’a and Freyath have told you everything, I’m sorry if I worried you.”

“Cyar’ika, you have nothing to apologize for,” Gar assured you, “You are allowed to mourn, Y/n.” 

The two of you sat in silence for a moment, and that was when your stomach chose to erupt. You gasped, doubling over to muffle the noise, and Gar chuckled, though not unkindly. “Would you like to eat now?” 

“Please,” you sighed, looking over at the bread and water, your hunger finally returning. Gar ended up having to go back to the Kitchen to get you some more substantial eats, and the two of you ate together in the bedroom, the lights dimmed. Gar’s heart clenched at just how broken you looked; the dark circles under your eyes, your cheeks still stained by tears, hair unusually messy. But even in this state, you looked like a radiant goddess to him. If he could wipe away all of your sorrows, make you happy again, he would. Even if it meant that he would never be able to hold you like he had done nearly an hour before ever again. As long as you were happy, that would be enough for Gar. 

You had talked while you ate, about the battle, about family, about good hunts for interesting quarries, the Death Watch “glory days” under Pre Vizsla, but Saxon made sure to steer clear of any mention of Maul or Savage, to not upset you. Soon though, he noticed your eyes start to droop, and you blinked to try to get the weariness from your eyes. 

“You look exhausted, I’ll take the dishes to the Kitchen, and we can talk again tomorrow,” Gar rose from his spot on the ground, grabbing the both of yours’ dishes, but your hand shot out to grab his wrist, halting his movements. 

“Gar,” your voice was small, and Gar never heard you speak so timidly, “can… can you stay with me? Please?” 

Gar felt like he could pass out. _You wanted him to stay with you?_ He saw your free hand adjust the sheets on the bed, and his heart was pounding so hard he thought his ribcage would break. _You wanted him to sleep in the same bed as you?_

“A-Are you sure?” He stuttered, mentally cursing himself for reacting that way, but the way you smiled at him made up for his nervousness. “Yes Gar, I’m certain, please?”  
“Of course, cyare,” he smiled softly, his mind giving him another mental curse for using another endearment on you. _She desperately needs comfort, di’kut, this doesn’t mean anything. She’s mourning her lovers, get ahold of yourself._

Gar carefully removed his armor, setting it down on his side of the bed while you had gotten comfortable, looking at him with… _affection?_ Was that the look you were giving him? Gar secretly hoped so. When he got into bed, he didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way, so he decided to keep his body as far from yours as he could without falling off the bed. It seemed you had other ideas, however. You wiggled over closer to him, your arms reaching for him and pulling him closer to you. You nuzzled your face into his chest, and once again Gar felt that he would explode from the inside with how happy he felt. A different feeling also aroused itself, and Gar willed himself to push it down, not wanting to make a fool of himself already. 

“Is this okay?” you asked quietly against his chest before a soft yawn escaped you.

“Of course, My Queen,” Gar whispered, carefully wrapping his arms around you, securing you to his chest. He felt you smile against him, your body relaxing in his hold as you fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a used:  
>  Taylir gar buy’ce bat gar kov’nyn, verd-- Keep your helmet on your head, soldier.  
> Di'kut-- idiot  
> cyar'ika-- darling, sweetheart  
> cyare-- beloved


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gar have an enlightening conversation ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crown divider=Flashback!!!

When Gar awoke, he thought he was dreaming. You were nestled into his chest, breathing rhythmic and soft while you slept. Once, Gar had overheard Savage refer to you as a “goddess;” and though Gar always thought you were beautiful, you looked _ethereal_ sleeping peacefully against him. Unfortunately, his body very much _enjoyed_ waking up next to you. His dick was as hard as his beskar armor, pressed right against your stomach. When you shifted in your sleep, Gar had to bite his lip to stop the groan building up in his throat from spilling out. He froze, praying that you didn’t hear or feel him. When you didn’t stir, Gar sighed before carefully extracting himself from your embrace. He didn’t want to leave you, but he also didn’t fancy the idea of embarrassing himself in front of you because _he’s horny every morning and all his dreams are dreams of you…_

Gar shook his head, he felt disgusting, and he wished he had taken that shower yesterday. Glancing over at you, still resting peacefully, he looked over to the refresher. He could take a quick shower and then slide back into bed with you, so you weren’t alone when you woke up. His cock twitched at the thought of getting back into bed with you, and he grunted quietly. He also had his daily _problem_ to deal with. So he slipped into the ‘fresher quietly, shedding the duraweave shirt and pants he usually wears under his armor. Stepping under the water, he sighed in bliss as the warm water rained down on his sore muscles. 

His mind’s eye imagined it was your hands massaging him, your lips kissing the bruises that were beginning to form...

 _Osik,_ why did his mind always revert to you?

He sighed, wrapping his hand around his shaft, closing his eyes and letting his fantasies take over. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

When you felt yourself start to wake up, you nestled deeper into the mattress, and moved to press yourself into Gar, but you pushed yourself into the air. 

You jerked up, fully awake now, desperately searching for Gar. Last night almost felt like a dream, and you just needed reassurance that he was okay, he was alive. _If you lost Gar too_ …

Your ears picked up on the faint pitter of the sanistream from the refresher. You sighed in relief, he was just taking a shower. You stood up, stretching your aching limbs and yawning. You could hear Gar’s voice through the ‘fresher door, and you smiled, wondering if he also sang in the shower. 

He was singing all right, but not the type of singing you were thinking of. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” you heard him grunt, “ _Oh Y/n, you’re so good, love. Fuck, fuck cyar’ika, oh you’re such a good girl_.” He bit back a long groan of your name, and you shivered. He was getting off in the shower to thoughts of _you_. You flushed hot and moved away from the ‘fresher door. 

You clenched your thighs together, and you felt yourself starting to get wet between them. Deciding to distract yourself from the steadily growing ache in your core, you hunted through the dresser and closet, hoping that Maul had the decency to provide you with casual clothes. You loved the extravagant dresses Maul had gifted you, but you wanted to look professional— like the Bounty Hunter you are. Thankfully, there was a tunic and pants at the very back of the closet. 

Shaking your head, you pulled the clothes out just as Gar exited the ‘fresher with only a towel on his waist. Maker, he was sculpted like a perfect statue that should be in some museum on Coruscant. He caught you staring, and a light pink hue dusted his cheeks, and you felt your own face heat up. 

“Good morning,” Gar broke the silence that weighed over you as you just stared at one another, “I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“I missed you,” you admitted, biting your lip while averting your eyes from his steel gaze, “I thought for a moment that last night was all a dream and that something bad had happened…”

“Oh cyar’ika, I’m so sorry,” Gar frowned, walking closer to you, “I just wanted to take a quick shower. I actually planned on getting back into bed with you.” His blush grew more vivid, and for a moment, it looked like he was staring at your lips, before his eyes flicked away from your face.

“It’s okay, you’re here now,” you whispered, looking him in the eyes despite the powerful urge to look at his bare chest. “I’m going to take a shower and get myself presentable again. Would you like to stay for breakfast? If you have somewhere to be I understand--”

“I would love to stay for breakfast,” he interrupted, a small smile on his face, “My soldiers need a rest anyway, these past few days have been very intense for all of us. Go take a shower, I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“Thank you Gar,” you whispered before slipping into the refresher, shedding the clothes you’ve been wearing for almost three days and turning on the samistream to clean away the melancholy still permeating your skin. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

Sighing as you stepped out of the sanistream, you truly felt like a new woman. You took your time, scrubbing the weariness from your skin, going through the motions of your usual skincare routine, drying your hair in the sonic, and styling it to your liking. 

You smelled something absolutely _divine_ wafting in from outside of your room, and after getting dressed in the pants and tunic, padded into the Kitchen. Gar was fixing up a whole platter of breakfast foods; eggs, pancakes, fruits, and caf. You were always the one to make your boys breakfast on the few free days that they had, and you had learned that they had the palace’s kitchen make and deliver your breakfast on most days. Gar had fully re-dressed, and though you missed seeing his bare chest, the duraweave underclothes he wears beneath his armor really accentuated his muscles and broad shoulders. 

“Gar, you didn’t have to go through all of that, I was going to make it,” you chided, smiling at him as he turned to face you. 

“But I wanted to,” he replied, “you deserve to be pampered, My Queen,” the smile he gave you made butterflies flutter in your stomach, and a heat rose to your cheeks. 

“Thank you so much,” you returned his smile, “Let me at least set the table for us,” you moved next to him, reaching up to grab the dishes from the bottom shelf of the cabinet, then brushing by him to get to the utensils drawer. Your heart sung at how… _domestic_ this was. Maul and Savage never did this with you, and though you never complained, you couldn’t deny that it had stung a bit the one time you asked for their help in the kitchen. Maul and Savage had declared you as theirs yet never did anything that made you really feel like you truly belonged—besides holding you possessively, showering you in pretty things, and fucking the life out of you whenever they wanted. 

Little did you know, but Gar was preening at how you looked at him—even that negative part of his mind that kept on reminding him that _you were not his woman_ was silent when he saw the blatant adoration shining in your gorgeous eyes. He knew that Maul and Savage always had your breakfast made in the palace’s kitchen, and Gar was curious if you’d like the breakfast he had prepared for the two of you. He had already sent a message to his troops to rest for the day, and if you wanted him to spend the day with you, he would. 

“Gar, this is amazing,” you moaned after taking the first bite of the pancake on your plate. Gar repressed a shuddered at your tone, his mind instantly imagining you saying _other things_ in that voice. 

“I’m glad my cooking skills are up to your standard,” he joked, taking a sip of his caf. You huff out a laugh, covering your mouth with your hand. Gar’s heart fluttered; he did that. He made you laugh. 

“You’re an amazing person, you know that right?” You said, “I.. I can’t thank you enough for yesterday. Thank you for staying, and for holding me.” You got quiet, wanting to say something you shouldn’t say, but you knew those three words were the truth. 

“Y/n, I would do anything for you. And not because Maul ordered me to protect you...” he inhaled sharply. He needed to get this off his chest, even if you turned him away, he would finally have that weight off his shoulders. “I… I love you.” He looked you directly in the eyes, trying desperately to suppress a blush threatening to light up his cheeks and ears. 

You reach a hand over the table, covering his hand with yours. The affection overflowing in your gaze makes his stomach twist with anxiety. He’s faced death on the battlefield hundreds of times but confessing his feelings to the woman he loves and desires even though he knows _he shouldn’t_ frightens him much more than death ever will. 

“I’ve always seen how you looked at me, Gar,” you whispered, “I… I care about you so much.” You smile softly, “Do you remember the ball?” 

Gar raised his eyebrows, there had been a handful of balls at the palace since Maul took the throne. But then it dawned on him; you were talking about the ball.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

“Y/n,” Maul’s voice snapped you from your trance as you watched those that were on the ballroom floor spin about with a river’s smooth flow. You wished you were among the dancers, but neither of your lovers expressed interest in dancing. “Lom Pyke has arrived. Savage and I will be discussing trade plans amongst other things with him and Ziton Moj of Black Sun. Stay here, we will return.” And with that, Maul and Savage stalked off to meet with the syndicate leaders. 

You sighed, and chose to walk over to one of the palace’s many balconies, the sheer red cape fluttering behind you. You loved your Sith Lords, but they could be a bit overbearing at points. What was even the point of attending the ball if you couldn’t even dance? You were becoming increasingly bored and incredibly tempted just to slip back to your room and entertain yourself. 

“What is the loveliest woman on all of Mandalore doing on a balcony all by herself?” A voice sounds behind you, and you turned your head to see Gar Saxon standing at the entryway of the balcony. A smile replaced your bored expression when you saw him. His armor was cleaned and shined, his face clean-shaven. He looked so broad and imposing-- most would probably cringe away from a warrior with such strength and prowess-- but not you. You saw adoration shining in those stormy depths, and they pulled you in. 

“You flatter, Saxon,” you giggle, fully turning to face him. Gar was left breathless for a moment, his head swimming at just how radiant you were. The ornate red gown hugged your form perfectly, and the cape that covered your shoulders and trailed down to pool at your feet only added to your allure. Your hair was pulled back in an intricate braid, ruby earrings shining in the lights of Sundari.

“I only speak the truth, My Queen,” he replies, moving to stand next to you at the balcony. You both lean on the railing, looking into the palace’s ballroom. “Where are Lord Maul and Lord Savage? I thought you went everywhere with them?” 

“They went off to talk with the Pikes and The Black Sun,” you sigh, “They don’t like me being around them, for some reason, even though I’ve dealt with the Pikes once before when I was in their service as a Bounty Hunter,” you frown, their protective ways have begun to get on your nerves in the recent months. 

“They both seem very protective of you,” Gar comments, scanning the room for the Zabraks, to no avail, “You seem bored, My Lady. Is there something you want to do?” 

You nod, “I’d like to dance at least once tonight, those people spinning around look like they’re having fun. Maul and Savage don’t seem interested, though.” Gar can see the longing in your eyes as you stared at those on the dance floor as the orchestra continues to play soft tunes.

Inhaling, Gar decides to take the risk and ask, to show you the happiness he could give you. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against the likes of Maul and Savage for your affections, but he’d like to at least try. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Gar asked, turning to look at you. Your head whipped around to look at him, and Gar’s insides churned with anxiety. He hoped you would put him down gently. His heart could handle that. 

“You don’t need to dance with me out of pity, Gar,” you laugh nervously, your hands smoothing down your skirt to dry your palms, the scratchy bodice not helping at all. Maker, you’d love to dance with him-- you could already imagine your arms around his strong neck, or your hands resting on his broad shoulders. His large hands on your waist--

“It’s not out of pity, My Lady,” he countered, fully turning his body to face you, “I would be honored to have the first dance with you, Lady Y/n,” he took one of your hands and pressed a gentlemanly kiss to the back of your palm, stormy eyes piercing into yours as he did it, and your heart stopped beating for a moment. 

“T-then may I have this dance, Commander Saxon?” You asked after he had released your hand, cringing at how nervous you sounded. The smile that grew on his face made your heart soar. 

“It would be my pleasure, My Queen.” Gar replied, managing to keep his voice level as your arms slipped into his. Maker, your arm locked perfectly with his. But he couldn’t dwell on that, so he whisked you back into the building, straight to the dancefloor. 

Finding a free place on the floor, you moved your hands to rest on his broad shoulders, and his came to rest at your waist. The orchestra changed tunes, it was a bit slower than the previous songs, and you couldn’t stop the blush rising to your face as you began to dance. You had started slow, your bodies a respectable distance between one another. Even still, you scanned the room for Maul and Savage; you didn’t want Gar to get on Maul’s bad side for dancing with you. 

Gar could see your eyes frantically dart across the room, likely searching for Maul or Savage. He didn’t want this dance to bring you anxiety-- he wanted you to forget about Maul and Savage; at least for this dance. So he spun you around, and you giggled quietly smiling at him when he brought you back around. When you rested your hands on his shoulders, he stepped closer to you; just on the border of your personal space, but gave you enough room to back away if you chose to. 

“Keep your eyes on me, my Lady,” Gar whispered, giving you a small smile, “Don’t worry about Maul or Savage, it’s just us. Just relax.” 

His eyes studied you, gauging your reaction to his actions and words. Giving him a small smile, you stepped closer to him, your bodies’ merely inches apart. 

“There have not been many times in my life that I have felt truly safe,” you said quietly, and you experimentally slid your hands up his shoulders, until your arms wrapped around his neck. “But I have always felt safe with you, Gar Saxon,” you gently stroked the skin on the nape of his neck, and you felt his whole body shiver at your touch. 

Gar was speechless. He truly did not expect this turn of events. His steps stuttered as his body shivered at your gentle touch. Gar wanted to kiss you-- oh stars he wanted to kiss you more than anything in the entire universe. But he couldn’t; you were not his, you couldn’t possibly--

“Gar,” your soft voice broke him from his trance, “Just keep dancing with me, okay? Don’t hold back.” 

Gar stepped forward again, closing the distance between your bodies’ at last, “I would do everything in my power to keep you safe, My Queen,” Gar whispered, his brain finally catching up to current events, replying to your previous words, “Cyare, I would fight for you until my dying breath.” He leaned forward, still hesitant in his actions as to not make you uncomfortable. 

You smiled at him, your eyes shining in what Gar identified as adoration. You tilted your head up, your arms that were wrapped around his neck assisting you by pulling him down the few remaining inches so that his lips met yours. 

A supernova detonated in his heart, and his breath caught in his throat. Your lips were soft and full and it was everything Gar ever dreamed of. His hands twitched on your waist, wanting to anchor you to him, but unsure of what you wanted. 

His lips were softer than you thought they would be, but they were just as kissable as you dreamed. You felt a twinge of shame for your actions-- you loved Maul and Savage more than you could describe, but the Mandalorian Supercomando had burst into your heart as well, and you just wanted to, needed to, show him that you loved him like how you knew he loved you. 

»»————- ♔ ————-««

“I… I remember that night vividly,” he said, “I think about it often, actually…” 

“What do you think about?” you inquire, tilting your head as you patiently waited for him to speak. 

“I think about how gorgeous you were, in that dress, in the ballroom’s light, even in the light of a sleeping Sundari while we were out on the terrace,” he admits, his eyes averting yours briefly in embarrassment, “I think about how you fit so perfectly in my arms as we danced, I think about how your arms moved to wrap around my neck. I….” he paused, inhaling sharply before continuing, “I think about how your lips felt on mine.” 

You smile softly, scooching your chair closer to his so that you weren’t reaching over the table anymore, “I think about that too. I think about how handsome you looked, how carefully you held me, how you looked at me so lovingly, and how your lips were so much softer than I imagined.” 

Gar’s breath caught at your words. “You imagined what it would be like to kiss me?” he asked, so much more breathier than he intended, but his brain was on overdrive. _Did you think of him as much as he thought of you?_

“I think of you quite often, Gar,” you blush, and it was your turn to avert your eyes. But Gar didn’t let that stand for long, he gently tilted your chin upwards, forcing you to look at him. 

“What kind of thoughts do you have of me, cyar’ika?” he needed to know. He needed to reassure himself that you were serious. 

“I’ve thought of you holding me, kissing me, fighting alongside me, and so much more,” you whispered. You could see the uncertainty in his eyes, and you needed to finally voice the feelings you have been trying to suppress. “I love you Gar. I know I shouldn’t, but I do. I am so hopelessly in love with you.” 

Gar was speechless, shock once again overriding his system. You saw this, and smiled reassuringly as you stood from your chair. Gar’s head followed you as you rose, and you took the two short steps between your chair and his, and you climbed into his lap. You thought you felt something hard against your thigh, but you chose to ignore it. Instead you cupped Gar’s face in your hands, delicately rubbing your thumbs over his stubbled jaw. 

“Maul and Savage had been good to me, and I felt guilty for thinking of you so often. I felt greedy. Here I was with two passionate lovers who would move the galaxy for me, yet I needed more,” you sigh, looking down again, “I love them, and I always will, but they had begun growing more distanced, emotionally. They still fucked me like they were ravenous anamils, but the affection that was once there was fading. I still gave them my heart, but they were slow to reciprocate.” you pause, choosing your next words carefully. Gar was listening intently, his hands respectfully at his sides. 

“After the ball, I had asked Maul if he and Savage would ever consider letting you lie with me,” you confessed, your cheeks heating up even more. You heard Gar’s surprised intake of breath, but he said nothing. “He immediately refused. Saying that “No other will be able to see your divine beauty,” and that “I belonged to them and them alone,” and though I did _thoroughly_ enjoy the possessive sex that happened after that conversation,” you chuckled briefly before continuing, “I could not stop thinking about you, Gar.” 

Your hands left his face, falling to rest on his shoulders, like at the ball. Your voice dropped to a whisper, and Gar could feel the heat radiating from your face. You were incredibly flustered, yet you still wanted to show Gar that you loved him-- that you were serious. “On those late nights when Maul and Savage were planning the next big moves for the Collective, I had pleasured myself to the thought of you sneaking into my chambers and loving me like no man has done before.” 

“Y/n…” Gar whispered, his eyes never leaving your face. You could see his pupils expanding, and you felt that hardness twitch against your thigh. “I… I must admit that I have also thought of you in the lonely hours of the night. Bringing you pleasure, taking care of you, loving you…” He didn’t mention the other, _darker_ , thoughts that would invade his mind and conquer his tender images as dreams that would leave him on the border of release like he was a hormonal teenager in the fighting corps all over again. He moved to cup your face with his hand, but hesitated, still so scared that this was all just a dream and if he touched you he’d wake up alone in his bed. 

You took his hand, moving it to cup your cheek. Your eyes shone in love and adoration, leaning into his touch before shifting your head to give his palm a soft kiss. Gar’s breath caught again. This was real. This was real and you loved him. _You loved him_.

“Cyar’ika,” he whispered, moving so that your foreheads were touching, the traditional Mandalorian’s kiss. Your lips were brushing, and his eyes flickered down to your lips before meeting yours again, “May I kiss you, please?”

“Please,” you whisper, and before the last syllable rolled off your tongue, his mouth was on yours. 

It was just as sweet and chaste as the kiss at the ball, your lips meeting his slowly, passionately. You tried to pour every ounce of love you could into it. Gar’s hands shifted down to grasp your waist, pulling you even closer to him. Before long, however, breathing became a necessity. You pulled away first, and Gar’s lips chased after yours, meeting once again after a brief reprieve for air. The soft kiss grew into something more when Gar carefully flicked his tongue against your closed lips, requesting entrance. Moaning, you moved your hands to his hair and let his tongue explore your mouth. Gar groaned when you submitted to him almost instantly, his aching length throbbing in his pants as you kissed and caressed one another through your clothes. 

You gasped when you were forced to pull away again. The fire in your core becoming unbearable. 

“Gar,” his name fell breathily from your now-swollen lips. 

“Yes, My Queen?” he replied, his hands flexing on your hips. 

“Please, take me to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took heavy inspiration from “Shut Up and Dance” by Walk the Moon for the flashback 👀 i am so soft for Gar Saxon send tweet. Next part is the spicy one 👁👁


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spice ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crown divider= time skip! (4 months)

_“Please, take me to bed.”_

Gar groaned, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. He pulled your hips forward so that your bodies were flush again, your lips meeting briefly before pulling away. He rested his forehead against yours, “What about Maul?” he hated bringing him up, but he didn’t want to get both of you in trouble because he couldn’t control himself. 

“He told you to protect me, and he said something else to you, didn’t he?” _Oh_ , Gar remembered what Maul said. You looked at him questioningly, “He spoke too low for me to hear. What did he say?” 

Gar swallowed harshly and cleared his throat. “He… He told me to take care of you.” 

You smiled, leaning down to press a light kiss to his nose, “Take care of me, Commander Saxon,” you whispered, “Your Queen demands you lay your love on her.” 

A growl slipped from deep in Gar’s throat, and he immediately stood, maneuvering your legs to wrap around his waist, and his lips once again clashed with yours. You moaned in surprise, your arms wrapping around his neck once again as you exchanged passions. His erection was straining against his pants right against your center as he walked the fairly short distance to your room, and you couldn’t help but grind against him, mewling at the sparks of pleasure. 

He groaned against your lips, his grip on your waist tightening. One hand left you to open the door, and quickly returned once again as he walked into the room. He gently laid you on the bed, leaving you only for a moment to rip his shirt over his head before he crawled on top of you. Gar’s lips met yours tenderly, the kiss slow and thorough. No man had ever kissed you like this before. 

“Let me worship you, My Queen,” Gar’s voice was hoarse with emotion, his lips moving to press soft kisses on your jaw. He gently nipped at your earlobe, and carefully kissed down your throat, not biting or sucking to leave marks behind. His hands fell to the hem of your shirt, and he raised his brow in question, still making sure you were okay with this. You nodded rapidly, and he smirked, gently removing your tunic. You didn’t put on a breast band today, and Gar groaned your name at the sight of your bare breasts. “You are gorgeous Y/n,” he breathed, caressing your skin reverently. His lips whispered words of adoration as they swept over your collarbone and down your sternum.

“Gar,” you moaned softly as he took one of your breasts in his mouth, sucking softly at your nipple and carefully squeezing the one not occupied by his mouth. His eyes held yours captive, and the love overflowing from those sharp grey depths was tangible in the form of gentle touches and soft kisses. He soon alternated, giving equal attention to both breasts before moving his attentions closer and closer to where you needed him. “Oh Gar, please.”

“Tell me what you desire, cyar’ika,” he kissed across your panty line, his hands rubbing soothing circles on your hips. “I will give you anything you want, you just need to tell me,” Gar teasingly kissed your mound through your panties, and you squirmed.

“T-take me Gar,” you whimpered, “t-take off my underwear, please.” 

“Please,” Gar repeated, smiling against you, kissing from where his lips were on your mound to the hem of your panties. “You beg so beautifully for me, Y/n,” he whispered before taking the hem of your underwear between his teeth and dragged the article slowly down your legs. You stared at him in awe as he did this; it was undoubtedly the hottest thing you had ever seen, and arousal bloomed in your chest at the fire in your mandalorian’s eyes. 

You couldn’t silence the whimper of his name as he kissed up your legs, on track with your soaked center. He moaned when his eyes fell upon your cunt, his arms instantly sliding under your legs and spreading your thighs wide for him. “My Queen, do you want me to taste you? I’ve dreamed about your divine taste,” Gar begged, looking up at you like you were the entire galaxy. 

“Please, please Gar,” you whimpered, your hands sliding into his hair, and the supercommando did not waste a moment. You cried out as he shoved his face into your core, and he moaned your name at the taste of you on his tongue. “You taste as perfect as you look, cyar’ika. Oh I love you,” he groaned before diving back in, tasting you with a ferocious hunger. 

“I love you! I love you! Oh Gar--” you cried out, arching your back and your hands flew back to the mattress, gripping the sheets as he brought you closer and closer to the precipice. His arms slid out from under your legs and grabbed your hands.

“Cum for me Y/n,” Gar murmured against your cunt, “You can do it love, let go for me.” 

And you did. 

You cried out his name as you released, your thighs shaking as he licked up as much of your release as he could. You whined and tried to squirm away from him as overstimulation riddled your nerves. Gar rose up, using his hands still interlocked with yours to pin you down to the bed. You moaned when his lips met yours, and you could taste yourself on his tongue. 

Gar was in ecstasy, your little noises drove him wild, and he swore he could live off your sweet slick for the rest of his life. His imagination could never match the real thing, seeing you fall apart by his tongue alone was a holy sight that he thought he would never see. You were _perfect_. 

He felt one of your hands leave his, and his eyes followed your movement. You were reaching down to cup him. He grabbed your hand, lacing your fingers again and pushing it back above your head. 

“Gar--” you whined, but his lips silenced you. 

“Later, my love,” he murmured against your lips, “Be a good girl and keep your hands above your head. I still want to worship you, My Queen.” 

You whimpered, nodding and fisting your hands in the sheets once his hands left yours. “Good girl,” he pecked your lips before rising to remove his pants and underclothes. 

He was _huge_ ; your breath hitched and you licked your lips as you stared at him. He was not as big as Savage, (honestly, no one could be as big as him,) but he was a bit longer than Maul, and thicker too. Your legs spread wider unconsciously, your body preparing yourself to take him. 

Gar’s heart fluttered as he looked down at you, spread out and waiting for him. Your eyes widened when you saw him, your thighs spreading unconsciously, and that made his cock twitch. The desire shining in your eyes pushed any doubts from his mind. 

He crawled back on top of you, kissing up your body. “I am yours,” he murmured, “I swear my loyalty to you and you alone, My Queen.” He didn’t expect you to say it back, he knew you weren’t his to keep, but he wanted to say those words anyway. 

His lips met yours in a sensual kiss, he hummed in pleasure as he ground his cock in your wetness, slicking him up for you. 

When he parted his lips from yours, you cupped his face in your hands. “I trust you with my life,” you whispered, the love reflecting in your eyes making his heart clench, “I am putting my heart in your hands, Gar Saxon. I love you, and one day, I will be yours and yours alone.” you promised, your voice choked with emotion as you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I love you Y/n,” Gar spoke against your lips, and with that, he began to slide into you. You both groaned as his head slipped in. _Maker, you were tight_. He worked himself in slowly, not so much worrying about pace but the passion behind each thrust. 

You mewled at every thrust as he worked himself in you, pleasure sparking at every movement. Gar growled when he bottomed out, and you whimpered at just how amazing he felt in you. “You feel so good,” he pressed his forehead to yours, “oh my love, you’re incredible.” 

“Gaaaarrr~” you whined, grinding against him in an attempt to get him to move. 

“Hush cyar’ika, I’ll take care of you,” Gar sushed you, slowly starting to move, “I’ll always take care of you, sweet girl.” 

The weight of his body was behind every thrust. Your faces were centimeters apart, warm breaths of lust fanned on your cheeks like angel kisses. Gar was praising you endlessly; you could write sonnets composed of the sweet words that fell from his lips. 

_“So beautiful, oh my Queen, you- you’re the most beautiful woman on all of Mandalore.”_  
_“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, cyare, oh maker, no one compares to you.”_  
_“Only you, my love, I am yours.”_

“Gar~” you moaned his name so prettily, “Never stop, my love, never let me go, please— oh maker I love you. I love you.” Tears grew in your eyes at the pure expression of love he gave you. No one— not even Maul or Savage— had worshipped you so devoutly. 

“Shhhh Y/n, you’re okay love. I’ll never let you go, my sweet darling girl.” Gar soothed you, his lips meeting yours in a slow kiss of passion, of love. His hands cupped your face as his pace picked up slightly, his hips undulating and hitting that perfect spot. Your scream was muffled by his lips, and you pulled away to throw your head back, crying his name in ecstasy. 

“Are you going to cum again cyar’ika?” He murmured, his pace starting to really pick up as he focused on that pleasure point deep inside you. “Cum for me Y/n, be a good girl and cum for me my Queen.” 

You chanted his name as your peak came closer and closer, his hands once again pinning yours by your head, your fingers intertwined. You cried out as your release came, soaking his cock as you screamed into the sex-steamed air. 

Gar couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, watching you come undone beneath him. He was surprised that he didn’t cum immediately at the sensation of your walls gripping him in a vice. 

“Good girl, good girl my love. You came so beautifully cyare, oh my Queen,” Gar amped up his pace, his release coming closer and closer by the moment. 

“Cum for me Gar Saxon,” you whispered, staring at him like he hung all the stars in the sky, “Please Commander, cum for me, cum for your Queen.” 

That did it. Gar groaned his release, his grip on your hands tightening as he ground his hips into yours, his release filling up your cunt. He looked gorgeous as he came undone above you, so perfect and stunning. When his stormy eyes fluttered open, you turned your head and nuzzled your face into his forearm, giving it a gentle, open-mouthed kiss. 

His gasp was audible, and when you turned your head to face him, Gar’s lips descended on yours lovingly. Each kiss felt electric, and you whined when he drew apart. 

“Don’t fret cyare, I’m gonna clean you up, okay?” He kissed your forehead, and you hummed as your eyes fluttered closed. You heard him open the ‘fresher door, and the quiet pitter of the faucet. Moments later a warm, wet fabric was swiping through your folds, cleaning you of your mixed releases. You heard the splat of the wet cloth hitting the ground, and then felt two powerful arms wrap around you.

A pair of warm lips pressed against your forehead, and you smiled, nestling yourself into him as your limbs tangled. “Rest, cyar’ika,” he whispered, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

»»————- ★ ————-««

It was late afternoon when your eyes fluttered open, bits of the Mandalorian sun filtering through your blinds. You felt strong arms around your body, and a pair of lips resting on your neck, warm breath rhythmically brushing your skin. You were wrapped up in Gar’s embrace, and you couldn’t feel happier. You couldn’t remember the last time you woke up in the embrace of a love, likely several months ago at least. You smiled at the memories of hours before; Gar had made love to you with every emotion he could muster, and you could still feel the love he held for you in the way he held you to his chest. Maul and Savage were not ones to make love, they were hard and fast with adrenaline passion. Did you feel conflicted, lying with another man and promising yourself to him? Yes, but you were a bounty hunter with decades of experience; you could read people incredibly well, and you could see their love for you wasn’t what it once was. And if--when-- you found Maul, you had the sinking feeling he would turn you away and end your relationship, especially now that Savage was---

 _Don’t think about that now._

As if sensing where your thoughts were drifting, the lips against your neck pressed to your skin; Gar was stirring from his sleep. You sighed in pleasure as his soft kisses grew more numerous. You turned on to your back as his lips trailed up to your ear. “Hmmm Sleep well cyar’ika?” Gar’s waking voice was raw and gravelly as he murmured in your ear, nipping softly at your earlobe as one of his large hands trailed down your body. “I did,” you hummed. You were going to say something snarky, but your words died on your tongue when he slipped two fingers into your wetness.

“Gar…” you whispered, moaning quietly as he fingered you, he growled lowly, pressing more kisses on your neck. “Keep moaning for me, my love. You’re so good to me,” he grunted as you tightened around his fingers, and you mewled. 

“Need you,” you whimper, “Need you in me Gar,” maker, this was every one of your dirty fantasies coming to life. 

“I’ll give you what you need Y/n,” Gar pressed one last kiss to your jaw, and turned you so that your back was to his chest. The sheets were still covering your lower halves as he ground himself into you, his big hands caressing your chest and holding you to him as he thrust into you in one hard thrust. His pace wasn’t frantic, but his thrusts were hard as he pounded into you, lips now kissing your hair and the nape of your neck. He murmured things in Mando’a that you didn’t understand, but you responded in your pleasured moans, mewls, and cries. 

When your releases crashed over, he held you to him like you would slip through his fingers if he didn’t. You held onto his arms in a similar manner, the pleasure vibrating through you just too good. 

“Wait here My Queen,” Gar pressed a kiss to your jaw, “Don’t get up. I’ll be back.” 

With that, Gar departed from the bed again. You half expected him to come back with a wash rag to clean you; you heard the running of water. You heard him exit the ‘fresher, but he didn’t come back to the bed, he went out to the living area. That got you confused, but you wanted to be good for him, so you didn’t peak your head up or try to investigate. He came back in, walked back into the ‘fresher, and then came back out. 

You felt Gar kiss your cheek, then two strong arms scooped you up. Your eyes flew open, a gasp of surprise coming out. Your mandalorian laughed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, “I won’t drop you cyar’ika, just relax,” he gave your lips a quick peck and walked you off to the ‘fresher. 

The tub, you almost completely forgot about it. The massive bassin was filled with steaming water and plenty of bubbles. Resting on a mini table next to the tub was a tray full of food. Your stomach quietly rumbled at the sight, and your heart beamed at how thought-out this all was. “Gar, you didn’t have to…” he silenced you with a soft kiss. “I wanted to, Y/n. You deserve to be pampered and loved and adored, darling.” Gar smiled at you lovingly, and you tried to reflect that adoration you held for him in your eyes. 

He set you down carefully into the steaming, bubbly water. You sighed in pleasure as the warmth encompassed you. Gar climbed in behind you, and you smiled happily, leaning back against his chest and giving his jaw a kiss. One of his arms came around your middle to hold you to him, while the other reached over to the tray of food. It was mostly fruits, though you swore there was some chocolate in that mix? 

“They were in the top right shelf above the fridge,” Gar seemingly read your thoughts, “I put them there myself when Maul and Savage had finished setting the safehouse up. You didn’t see them?” 

“I didn’t think there was anything up that high,” you laughed, “Were you planning on wooing me the moment you got me alone?” you joked, and he laughed along, his free hand presenting the piece of chocolate to you, and your lips accepted it greatfully. 

“Maybe,” he joked back, “More like leaving a little surprise for you to find, but if these chocolates are helping my wooing efforts, than yes, that was the plan all along.” 

You chuckled, resting your head on his chest and pressing a kiss to his neck. You felt his whole body shiver at the touch. “Careful cyare,” Gar rumbled, the arm around your middle flexing in emphasis. You bit your lip to withhold your grin as you watched him grab a fruit for himself, wanting to grind back against him, but you wanted to be good for him. 

You sat in comfortable, blissful silence for a few moments, Gar feeding you while you rested against him. Maul and Savage would prepare you a bath, but they didn’t often join you, granted the tubs weren’t big enough to hold the three of you. 

“Y/n,” Gar broke the silence, “What you said… earlier…” you knew what he meant. 

“Those weren’t meaningless words spoken in the heat of the moment, Gar. I was serious, I am serious,” you turned your head to meet his stormy eyes looking down at you. “I… I want to be yours, Gar. No one, and I mean no one, has ever made love to me like that.” Gar raised his brows, “Not even--” “Not even Maul and Savage,” you interrupted, “They were always hard and fast adrenaline rushes. And don’t get me wrong, I do like that kind of fuck,” you saw his eyes darken, and you felt his cock twitch against your back. “But they never… never did what you did. Take it slow, put all of their heart into each thrust, and just… made me feel loved, truly loved.” You pause, pressing a kiss to his jaw before continuing, “Rough sex and pretty things are nice, but they are not the perfect way into a girl’s heart.” 

You sighed, “I loved Maul and Savage, but I never fully put my heart in their hands. It’s… it’s not their fault, that they aren’t good with emotions. They weren’t raised in environments that allowed them to express themselves healthily. They think love is rough and violent and needy and possession. But…” 

“It’s not,” Gar finished, and you smiled at him. 

“I love you more than words can say, Y/n,” Gar needed to get this off his chest, he never felt this way towards anyone before, “I promise I will protect you, provide for you, love you…” he inhaled shakily. He wasn’t sure that this was a good idea, but he had to say it.

“I want to court you.”

You looked up at him, your brows raised, and Gar could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. 

“Gar--”

“Forget I said anything,” he looked away from you, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Maker, he was weak for you, and just so scared of making this more complex than you wanted, “I’m sorry that--”

“Gar,” you shifted, the water rippling as you turned to face him, resting your warm, wet hands against his chest, “Let me finish, love,” your words brought him away from his anxious thoughts, “I’m not familiar with courting, in Mandalorian terms, is that like dating?”

“Kind of,” Gar replied, his breath shaky as he kept eye contact with you, “It… It’s a bit more serious than dating, I guess,” he swallowed harshly, “Most times, when a couple begins courting, they plan on making riduurok.” 

“Which is?” 

Gar paused, afraid to speak the word that could possibly turn you away from him. But he couldn’t see himself with anyone but you. If you denied him, he would resign himself to a life alone. 

“A Mandalorian marriage agreement.”

Your eyes widened, and he heard your sharp intake of breath. “You… you would want to-- are you sure?” you sounded so surprised, as if you didn’t expect that of him.

“Cyar’ika, I can’t see myself with anyone but you. You have my mind, body, and heart. I would be honored to marry you,” Gar took your face in his hands, “Though I must warn you that Mandalorian unions are not often broken. We do have divorce, but it is often only used as a last resort in desperate cases. If you choose to be my riduur, you would be binding yourself to me for life.” 

You stared at him, still in shock that he _wanted to marry you one day_. You had been with Maul and Savage for almost two years, yet they never talked about marrying you, or taking your relationship beyond desperate fucks, material gifts, and the occasional late-night emotional talk. Even before your Sith Lords, your previous relationships were never anything serious, more just a strung-together series of flings; the result of being a street-rat bounty hunter, you supposed. 

“How long does this courting process last?” you didn’t want to rush into this, and you still needed to find Maul.

“It can last as short as a month, or as long as two years, maybe more,” Gar answered truthfully, “I would want to take this process slow. I know you aren’t solely mine yet,” his jaw clenched at that, “and I want to spend time with you, show you all that I can bring you,” he kissed your forehead, “I want to earn the right to hold your heart in my hands, the right to be your riduur, your husband.” 

“Gar Saxon, you have already earned the right to hold my heart in your hands,” you grinned, turning your head to give his palm a kiss, “I would like for you to court me, Commander.” 

Gar felt like he was the happiest man on all of Mandalore, scratch that, _in the entire galaxy_. He pressed his lips to yours, running his large hands through your slightly wet hair. You moaned into his mouth, and he felt your hands fall to his cock. Groaning, he pulled away as you started jerking him in your hands. “Cyare you don’t h-have to--” his words were cut off by another groan when you leaned down to take the tip of his cock into your mouth. 

“I want to, Commander,” your eyes flashed hot with lust as you swirl your tongue around his tip, “I want to bring you pleasure too, my love.” And with that, you took him back into your hot mouth. 

Gar moaned your name, watching with hooded eyes as you took him deeper and deeper in your mouth, your eyes never leaving his. He’s had blowjobs in the past, but none of them felt _this_ good. “Y/n, you’re so good cyar’ika,” he groaned, “Oh darling, can you take me all the way?” 

You pulled off of him to catch your breath, panting, and you grinned at him. You took him down your throat in one go, and Gar was on the verge of cumming at the sight. 

“Good girl, so good for me pretty girl, oh,” he gripped your hair tighter when you gagged around him, “Love if you keep doing that I’m going to cum.”

You pulled off of him briefly, jerking him in your hands, “Cum for me Gar, please, want you to cum in my mouth.” you murmured before going back on him, sucking hard. 

“Y/n!~” He shouted as he came inside your waiting mouth. You hummed around him, sucking softly as you drained him of his release. He was panting hard and staring at you with lust-blown eyes when you pulled off his cock with a _pop_. You licked your lips, looking very content with yourself. 

You squealed in surprise when Gar lunged at you, the water sloshing out onto the ‘fresher floor, but neither of you could care about that right now as your lips met passionately, and Gar groaned as he tasted himself on your tongue. 

“I love you Y/n L/n,” he murmured against your lips.

“I love you, Gar Saxon,” you whispered in response, wrapping your arms around him and sighing as he ground his rapidly re-hardening cock against your cunt. 

»»————- ♔ ————-««

You had found him, imprisoned on Stygeon Prime, in the Separatist’s prison-fortress. At your approval, Almec ordered a rescue mission for him. Gar, alongside fellow Commander Rook Kast, would free Maul from his imprisonment. 

They were set to leave, Rook already at the ship. Gar walked up to you, and you took his hands in yours. Looking up into his golden visor, you couldn’t stop your trembling lips. 

“Come back to me, Gar Saxon,” you whispered, swallowing your emotions. He gripped your hands reassuringly and leaned his head down to give you a keldabe kiss, which you instantly reciprocated. 

“I will always come back to you, My Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Lupercalia and Happy Valentine’s Day! I hope you all enjoyed!!!! I’m considering writing more one shots in this AU, so look out for another addition to the “The Kings and Their Queen” Series!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want to see more content for "Verburyc," you should check out my "The Kings and Their Queen" Masterpost on tumblr! @callto-themuse


End file.
